


two bros, chilling on a bed, shotgunning weed because they're gay

by cataclysm (quavemire)



Series: KINKTOBER 2019 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Marijuana, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quavemire/pseuds/cataclysm
Summary: Yixing is known to have notoriously bad ideas. This one though, Yifan very much approves.





	two bros, chilling on a bed, shotgunning weed because they're gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VOlympianlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/gifts).

> KINKTOBER DAY 3
> 
> shotgunning & deep-throating
> 
> hhhh this is so dumb i cant, i just. i'm sorry. just so you know i wrote this drunk. forgive me. this is for you, V
> 
> oh yeah if you don't like recreational drug use... don't read

“Dude. I’m so gone.”

“So am I,” Yifan groaned, rubbing his eyes. Well on his way to total ruin, Yifan reached for the bong.

“There’s still some left,” Yixing slurred, half of his face mushed into the pillows. It looked funny.

“Huh?”

“In the bong. Weed. Some.”

“Ah. Yeah. You can have it,” Yifan said, handing the bong over. His arm felt like jelly. In a good way, though.

Yifan tilted his head, sinking further into the mattress. They had started on the shared couch of the dorm, but proceeded to Yixing’s room after a while. His mattress was so much better than Yifan’s.

Pressing his hands into the soft memory foam, laughter bubbling up in his throat, Yifan turned to Yixing to see if he was as fucked up as Yifan thought he would.

Unlike Yifan, Yixing smoked on the regular, stenching the whole dorm up. 

The blur over Yifan’s vision subsided. Yifan blinked.

Yixing had  _ the look _ on.

That… that was not a good thing.

“What are you planning now?” Yifan groaned, utterly fed up with Yixing’s dumb ideas. Last time they went stumbling for some 3am kebab. It ended badly. Really badly.

“Let me shotgun it.”

“What.”

Yixing smirked, climbing on Yifan’s lap. "I said. Take a hit. And let me shotgun it."

Yifan’s brain short-circuited.

He was probably hallucinating. In no way should  _ Yixing _ be suggesting something like that. No, Yifan could not handle the implications.

Bringing the bong to Yifan’s lips, Yixing smirked and tilted his head to the side. 

“Take a looooong drag.”

“Are you serious?”

“Mhm,” Yixing smiled, pressing down on Yifan’s thighs.

Yifan had no idea what got into him, but he sealed his lips around the bong, inhaling all the smoke he could get, trying not to choke.

Yixing placed the bong aside, throwing his arms around Yifan’s neck.

Breath hitching, Yifan stared at Yixing like a deer in the headlights. He was always touchy, but this? Never. 

Yixing leaned closer, his crotch brushing up against Yifan’s. Was it just him or was Yixing doing it on purpose?

Trying his best to ignore that, Yifan opened his mouth, letting the smoke gradually escape.

Instead of coming close and inhaling, Yixing pressed his lips over Yifan’s.

Yifan froze, letting Yixing suck the smoke out of his lungs.

Yixing giggled and tethered forward, pressing into Yifan’s crotch.

“Ahhh—” Yixing moaned and craned his head back, letting the white smoke trickle out of his mouth, delicate wisps of white curling and floating upwards.

It hit Yifan right there, right then.

Yixing was ridiculously attractive.

Yifan’s tongue dried up. His mouth had been hanging open.

Snapping his jaws shut, Yifan turned away. The posters on Yixing’s walls were suddenly extremely interesting.

“Why so awestruck?” Yixing asked, the corner of his mouth curled up. “Cat got your tongue?”

“Shut up,” Yifan groaned, rubbing his eyes. It was not heading in a good direction. 

Yixing giggled, blowing the last bits out to Yifan’s face. 

“You still  _ love _ me.”

“Do I?”

“Mhm,” Yixing hummed, flopping beside Yifan. “I’m so fucked up. Woah. It’s spinning. Everything.”

“Yyeah…”

Yifan closed his eyes, tuning out to the faint sound of music playing in the room, Yixing’s steady breathing beside him.

“Yifan…” Yixing said, turning his head to the side.

“What?”

“I really, really want to suck you off.”

“What? Why?”

Yifan frowned, the cogs in his brain turning one at a time. He had no idea what Yixing had in mind. “Suck me?”

Yixing giggled dumbly, pushing himself up and flopping back down, head on Yifan’s thigh.

He placed his hand on Yifan's bulge.

"Suck you. Give head."

Yifan frowned. 

“This ain’t my first rodeo, Yifan.”

“What? Oh. What? You’re?”

Yixing rolled his eyes. Heat crept up Yifan’s neck. 

“Gay, and have been… haha, you look dumb, thirsting for you for  _ aaages,” _ Yixing giggled. “So please let me suck you.”

Dumb?

Yixing was probably right.

Wait.

“I’m taking that as a yes,” Yixing said, popping the button of Yifan’s jeans open.

Yixing struggled with the fly, most likely because the angle was not beneficial to his reduced dextrosity. Why Yifan hadn’t resorted to sweat pants would remain a mystery.

“Dude this is so weird. Bro. I’m about to suck your dick.”

Yifan slapped both hands over his face. That was not it.

“You’re… sucking? My dick? And calling me bro?”

“Mmhm… Bromance, they call it. Or do they?” Yixing said, giggling uncontrollably.

Yifan rubbed his eyes. “Do they?”

“I don’t know,” Yixing said and bursted into an uncontrollable laughter that shook the bed.

Or was it the room that shook?

“Okay. Now. Dick. I’m sucking your dick.”

“Are you?”

“Shut up.”

Yixing got the fly open, pulling Yifan’s boxers down. His cock stood up, mostly hard. When did that happen?

“Man. I’m jealous.”

“You’ve seen my dick before.”

For some reason, that was funny to Yixing. 

“Seen your dick… Witnessed The Dick!”

It was a sight to behold.

Yixing, stroking Yifan’s cock and giggling against his thigh. Yifan wished he could take a picture. But that would mean taking a picture of his junk and that… that would not be a smart idea.

“Oohhkay. Breathe. Do we have more weed?” Yixing asked, staring at Yifan’s cock. “You’re so big. I’m actually jealous.”

Yifan reached over to the nightstand. It took ages, but he managed to wrap his hands around the container. “Mm… Nothing here. Jongin could have some, tho.”

Yixing mumbled an entirely incomprehensible answer.

“What?”

“Can I suck you?”

Yifan was pretty sure that wasn’t what he initially answered, but it was not a bad idea. Or, it would be a bad idea, but not right now.

“Well, yeah?”

Yixing grinned widely and laved over the head, his droopy eyes making it all that much more hot. 

“Holy shit, fuck, your mouth—”

“Yeah? What about it?” Yixing asked, letting drool drip over the head. That was the hottest thing right after someone deep-throating him.

Yixing did just that.

“Holy shit!” Yifan cursed. 

Yixing sunk all the way to the base, his throat working around the shaft.

Glorious. 

Yifan let his head thunk against the wall behind him, tuning out of the sounds of their roommates screwing around in the kitchen. 

Yifan hissed, sliding his fingers in Yixing’s hair, trying to not thrust into his throat and gag him. Would he gag? Would he? After that?

“Shhieeet—”

Gagging around Yifan, Yixing dug his nails in Yifan’s thighs, forcing himself down again. 

“I hate you,” Yifan whimpered, thighs convulsing.

Yixing hummed, wrapping his lips around Yifan’s cock, tonguing the slit. 

“Ahh shit…”

Weed is a glorious thing. That is a given, so is having sex. Both at the same time, with Yifan’s hot best friend, his bro, giving him stoned head? Resplendent.

“Bro this is so strange.”

“Mhm?” Yixing hummed, mouth full of cock.

Cockful. Mouthful.

Yifan couldn’t stop the laughter bubbling up in his throat. 

“Dude. Could you not laugh while I’m blowing you?”

Oh. That must have felt strange. 

“Oohh… I’m sorry,” Yifan said and doubled over in laughter, stuffing his face into a pillow.

Yixing was halfway down Yifan’s cock before cracking up, gagging hard enough to send himself toppling on Yifan’s thighs.

“This… this is not working,” Yixing howled, clutching his stomach. 

Tears burst out of Yifan’s eyes. Desperately trying to wipe them off, still hard as a rock and leaking, Yifan gasped for air.

Hard as a rock. 

“Sto-sto-stoned!” he wheezed, snorting into the pillow.

“I give up! I surrender! Yifan! Bro!”

“I’m, I’m hard and stoned! I can’t!”

“Shut the fuck up!”

“Ohh, oh, fuck,” Yifan cried, “I’m sorry, shit, fuck—”

Yixing wiped off his tears of laughter, kneeling on the bed.

“Do you want head or will you just laugh at bad weed puns?”

Yifan’s eyes trailed down his frame. His grey sweat pants jutted out at his crotch. 

“Ooh. You’re hard too,” Yifan said, mouth falling open, laughter dying down.

Yixing gave him the best deadpan he could muster. It was not quite convincing, though.

“Need help?”

“What do you think.”

“No? Yes? I don’t know? Bro?”

Yixing groaned in exasperation, then burst out into a giggle. “This is  _ so dumb!” _

Yifan stared in utmost confusion as Yixing doubled over and convulsed, laughing at something that he had no clue out of.

His cock decided to remind him about the fact it was hard. And wanted release.

Collecting himself, Yixing pushed himself back to his knees. “We’re both hard. Let’s do this.”

Yifan blinked.

“Do you have condoms?”

Yifan closed his mouth, staring off into the distance. Condoms? He had condoms. In his back pocket. Inside the wallet.

It took major effort, but he managed to weasel his wallet out of his pocket and dig out the carton. Opening that was even harder.

When he finally had the piece of latex in his hand, he turned to Yixing. He didn’t have pants on.

Nor underwear. 

Nor a shirt.

Rubbing the rolled up rubber in his hands, Yifan came to the conclusion that time was no longer reasonable. 

“Okay. Put it on.”

“Huh?”

“Put the condom on. I’m riding you.”

For a moment, Yifan pictured Yixing in those hot equestrian pants, with the wonderful patch on the ass. 

“Oh! Oh, yeah,” Yifan said, putting it on, rolling it down the shaft. That didn’t take long, or did it?

Yixing whimpered quietly.

Concerned, Yifan stopped what he was doing, doing his mighty best to focus on Yixing.

He seemed okay, right?

Yixing’s other hand disappeared behind his back. He was fingering himself and whimpering quietly.

“That is… So much more intense with the weed,” he gasped.

Yifan could only gawk at him in awe.

“Alright, let’s do this,” Yixing said and huffed, bracing himself over Yifan’s thighs. 

Completely awestruck, Yifan could not do much else than just watch as Yixing coated his cock in lube, and impaled himself on it.

“Shit.”

“Ahh fuck… I missed this,” Yixing whimpered.

Intense was the right word to describe it. Yixing was so tight, moving in tiny circles, his hands pressing on Yifan’s chest. 

Weed was a wondrous thing, indeed.

“Holy shit you’re big.”

Yifan chuckled, putting his hands on Yixing’s waist. He could almost wrap his hands around it.

It should not have been as hot as it was.

Out of moment’s curiosity, Yifan wrapped his hand around Yixing’s cock, tugging carefully.

“Ooh, that’s good…”

Yifan grinned. 

He let his head fall back again, staring at Yixing with hooded eyes, riding the wave of pleasure. His work on Yixing’s cock was uncoordinated, but with the way Yixing was moaning it was clear he was enjoying it.

The walls of the dorm bedrooms were thin.

The clatter of their dorm mates was not there anymore.

“I think we banished the others,” Yifan giggled.

“Did we?” Yixing asked breathlessly. “Ohh…”

“Fuck that feels so good,” Yifan moaned, inching closer to release.

Yixing was so, so tight around him, grinding at the perfect pace.

“I won’t last,” Yixing whimpered, throwing his head back.

His neck would look good with a hickey or two.

“Fuuck—” Yifan groaned, grabbing Yixing’s thigh and thrusting up into him.

“Hhaah!”

Yifan tightened his hold on Yixing’s cock, stroking faster, watching in awe as Yixing spilled over his fist, biting on his lip and whimpering in pleasure.

Topping over Yifan with a wheeze, Yixing clamped around Yifan’s cock, whining quietly.

“Oh shit, fuck—” Yifan cursed, planting his feet on the bed and fucking up into his pliant body, eyes rolling back.

“That feels so good,” Yixing mumbled, grasping Yifan’s shirt in his hands.

Yifan grunted, putting his hand on the small of Yixing’s back, pinning him in place as he thrust into him, chasing his own release.

“Haah, shit—”

Vision blurring out, Yifan’s pelvis convulsed, come shooting up inside Yixing, filling up the condom.

Yixing mewled quietly, digging his nails in Yifan’s sides, gyrating his hips to ride it out.

Yifan deflated against the mattress, the world spinning on its axis.

He tugged the condom off of himself, tossing it on the nightstand untied. They’d have to clean it up from residual weed anyways.

Yixing pulled Yifan back, nuzzling himself in his neck.

“I’m not moving, just so you know.”

Yifan could be mean and push him out of bed, but instead he grinned fondly, pulling the covers over them.

“Then don’t.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is the second fanxing i'm posting today, yeet
> 
> thanks so much for reading!!  
come yell at me on twitter [@quavemire](https://twitter.com/quavemire) or curiouscat also [@quavemire](https://curiouscat.me/quavemire). i post all kinds of things regarding fics on twitter and occasionally just yell into the abyss. you're welcome to just lurk, also.
> 
> comment? kudos? make my day :3


End file.
